Friendship
by Paimon
Summary: Losing his friends, Baam desires to experience the past once more. His wish is granted. But as a price. Things eventually begin to change as a single choice alters the course of fate.


Baam couldn't take it anymore. The sight of his friends dying still haunted him. Mr. Koon, Mr. Rak, Mr. Hatsu, Ms. Androssi, and everyone else. The memory was still vivid no matter how long passed. Tears would drop down to his cheeks each time the images would appear in his mind. The very thought of losing his friends and not being able to see them anymore left a big pang on his heart. If only he could see them again. If only he could return to the good old days when they were still at the Floor of Tests. Maybe then, he wouldn't focus on Rachel and pay more attention to the people whom he had and valued. Yes, if he were given the chance he would forget all about Rachel.

It seems as though you have reached a conclusion A voice said.

That wasn't possible. He was currently sleeping. Unless…. the voice was talking directly to him in his dream.

It seems you're a lot more quick to think than you let on, Kingslayer. But alas, you are correct. I am speaking to you in your dreams.

_Was such a thing possible?_ Baam wondered.

Why of course it is. But enough about that, is your desire to see your friends true?

_Of course! _Baam screamed in his head. He badly wanted to see his friends once again. Relive the times when they had fun. If he could, he wanted to be with them in climbing the tower instead of being with FUG. He wanted to spend time with them, developing close bonds of friendship.

Very well then… I shall grant you your wish. But in return….. I expect an interesting story befitting the Kingslayer. But of course, everything won't stay the same. Changes will occur. After all, a story that is reread over again with nothing new will never garner the interest of people.

Before he could reply everything seemed to flash throughout his mind. The memories surged through like a flood. Baam could feel intense pain throughout his body. He didn't know if the voice was just a figment of his imagination or not but he could feel that the pain was real. It coursed all throughout his body. The pain gradually intensified and at last, he couldn't bear it anymore. He screamed. And to his surprise he found himself on what he remembered to be Headon's floor.

He looked around and observed that no one was around. He got up and noticed that there was a black Lighthouse. He concluded that the light was made made from pure suspendium judging from the quality. He didn't know if he was dreaming or not but he saw that the Lighthouse had a message.

'Welcome back! Your story will drastically change. For one, you have not started to frantically look for the yellow haired, freckled girl. You probably won't be meeting her anytime soon or at all. This Lighthouse is a gift from me to you. Use it wisely!'

"Invisible mode" Baam ordered. The Lighthouse followed and could not be seen anymore. Using a Lighthouse was fun he concluded. It would be alright to be the childish person he was right?

"I sincerely welcome you to the tower. Child" A voice greeted. Baam knew the owner of the voice all too well. The Guardian of the of the First Floor and caretaker of the Tower.

"Umm. Thanks"

"Though I don't think you are a chosen Regular now are you?" Headon inquired with great interest. It wasn't just because the child suddenly appeared that he was curious. There was something peculiar about the boy that Headon couldn't put his hands on. Yes, there definitely was something. But he wasn't that hasty to know. All would reveal itself in due time.

"Ummm. Yes, I'm not" Baam answered while rubbing the back of his head. He gave a genial smile to Headon though. He knew he couldn't trick the rabbit so he decided to be honest.

"Well, since you're here anyway I'll just give you your pocket"

Headon held out his right hand and an E-grade Pocket appeared. Baam accepted the said item and ordered it to go to Invisible mode.

"Thank you"

"No problem. Good luck on climbing the tower Child. And may you be able to find what you are looking for at the top"

A light surrounded Baam and he suddenly disappeared signifying that he went to the next floor. The 2nd Floor Evankhell's Hell. Meanwhile, Headon was once again left alone.

"Looks like things are going to be more interesting around here" A maniacal laughter followed Headon's statement. And eventually even the guardian disappeared.

* * *

**Evankhell's Hell**

Baam found himself again in a place that held many memories. Evankhell's Floor. The place where he had first met Mr. Koon and Mr. Rak. The place that began his friendship with them. Oh how he missed this place. He looked around and saw a familiar Blue haired figure. The glee he felt inside could not be described with words. Yes, to say he was ecstastic would be a huge understatement. He decided to run towards the young Koon.

Koon Aguero Agnis, the ambitious son of Koon found himself in what appeared to be a farm field. He didn't trivialize the place though. He knew he was at Evankhell's Hell. Underestimating such a place was suicidal. But he had decided he was going to clear this floor quickly and head on to the next floors until he reached the top of of the Tower. He had since long ago decided he would climb the Tower with the strongest and most useful allies and quickly rise to become a High Ranker. He was pulled out of his trance by a voice that seemed to be calling out to him.

"Oy!" Koon saw a brown haired boy running towards him with an easygoing attitude. The boy was even waving. He didn't know why the boy was approaching him though.

"Hi! I'm Baam!" Baam introduced himself with a sunny personality. Yes, he was definitely reverting back to his old self. He knew it would be difficult to be friends with Mr. Koon. But he had to try anyway. "I know it sounds strange but can we be friends?"

"Friends?" Normally Koon would instantly say no considering the boy seemed to be so ordinary. He couldn't possibly offer anything to Koon. But, Baam was the type who was difficult to say no to. There was just something about him that made it so. Perhaps it was because the boy did nothing wrong to him that he couldn't refuse the offered friendship. He decided to try to be friends anyway. "Sure. I'm Koon Aguero Agnis" Koon held out his hand and Baam shook it. It was the restart of a great friendship.

"Since we're decided to be friends why don't you tell me more about yourself Baam?"

"Me? Well, I climbed this tower to get friends" Baam answered with childish innocence.

Koon meanwhile was confused with his new 'friend'. He climbed the tower to make friends? What was he a loner? Koon doubted if the kid could make friends considering Baam couldn't offer anything. But as he conversed with the boy he was becoming attached. The boy was funny. Baam melted his icy heart which was used to politics and struggles for power. Friends huh? He could get used to that.

They talked for about an hour and quickly became friends. Baam was the one mostly doing the talking though. Just when Baam was about to continue a voice interrupted.

"Mi-ke test! Mike test! One! Two! Three! Hello everyone! Regular members who have entered the tower! This is the 2nd Floor and I sincerely welcome you to Evankhell's Floor. This floor is also known as the Floor of Test. The reason is because this is where you are deemed worthy of climbing the tower! Then- minor details aside, shall we begin with a simple test first? You might as well get a good warmup exercise! The first test is very simple! I will begin announcing the rules so listen carefully! The following are the rules for the first test! The number of regular members in this floor totals '400'. All you have to do is make that number go down to 200! Method? By any means! The moment the number of regular members go down to 200, the test will end! Then~ everyone try your best!"

Just as the announcement finished chaos ensued. Baam could smell the scent of blood in the air.

"So it's started huh" Koon mumbled.

"Don't worry Mr. Koon I'll get us to safety!" Baam announced. He quickly grabbed Koon's hand and began running. They ran and ran but alas, they bumped into someone. Yes someone, not something. And that someone was a huge alligator. Baam could never be wrong…. It was Mr. Rak. But he couldn't just approach him. Luck seemed to favor him because an announcement was once again made.

"Everyone stop! The first part of the test has ended! All remaining regulars stop what you are doing and listen to me! Note, anyone fighting outside of the designated test time will be disqualified! Then, 200 regulars who have passed the 1st round, congratulations to you all! Let us immediately move on to the 2nd part of the test. It's quite simple really. Out of the 200 regulars here, make 2 of them your buddies. Although absurdly simple, this test is making a team with 3 members. Also note, you only have 10 seconds!"

Just as the announcement was made Baam quickly shouted. "Mr. Koon grab into him!"

Baam and Koon quickly grabbed unto Rak. Rak meanwhile was unnerved because two turtles were clinging to him. He thrashed around trying to to shake the two off.

"Let go of me turtles!"

10 Seconds passed already though. And they were transported to Evankhell's Carrier


End file.
